


Cover for "Epoch!" by Pangea

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [36]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>View on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/136636802102/marvel-covers-epoch-40k-when-erik-lehnsherr">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "Epoch!" by Pangea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Epoch!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956617) by [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/136636802102/marvel-covers-epoch-40k-when-erik-lehnsherr)


End file.
